User blog:Jessefan1/My Minecraft Stuff from MCSM Wikia Part 2- Nov 25-26th
20171125_161748.jpg|This is what my new house looks like and now I live here instead of going back to Jesseville. 20171125_161818.jpg|This is my 3 dogs which I had to delete some blocks so they have room to sit and rest for a while. But I don`t think they had different collars. 20171125_161841.jpg|This is my place which this is the right side of the house. 20171125_161903.jpg|This is my computer which I don`t use it because I got alot of plans to do since Spring-Summer 2017. 20171125_161924.jpg|This is my dog Grim which he only has the same collar. 20171125_161943.jpg|This is my left side of the my house. 20171125_162016.jpg|This is my pet Lluna, but I changed his carpet to be Blue. 20171125_162048.jpg|This is my new Mushroom Tree. 20171125_162105.jpg|This is an another field for mushrooms to grow. 20171125_162125.jpg|This is Oxblood`s room which I don`t really know how he likes it. 20171125_162146.jpg|This is Oxblood`s field where he can find Geoff. 20171125_162224.jpg|This is what this city looked like right now before it was changed. 20171125_162248.jpg|This is also part of Mountain city, but some parts are part of this city and South Mountain City. 20171125_162315.jpg|This is a Basketball field beside the prison. 20171125_162340.jpg|This is the Prison called Mountain City and South Mountain City Prisons. 20171125_162402.jpg|This is the road for Fire Trucks unless there is an fire issue around the city. 20171125_162429.jpg|This is 5 big houses with 2 floors in each house. 20171125_162449.jpg|This is the 4 houses with 2 floors each house. 20171125_162508.jpg|This is the update of the Parking Garage so far. 20171125_162547.jpg|This is the three houses with the two floors in each house. 20171125_162610.jpg|This is another traffic camera for South Mountain City. 20171125_162633.jpg|This is the three houses also and the two floors in each house. 20171125_162654.jpg|This is the two houses in each side, but they have 2 floors in each house. 20171125_162717.jpg|This is the four houses, but they had 2 floors in each house. 20171125_162735.jpg|This is the two houses, but they had 2 floors in each house. 20171125_162748.jpg|This is the two houses also, but they also had two floors in each house. 20171125_162818.jpg|This is either the Football field or a Soccer field. 20171125_162848.jpg|This is the 3 houses with 2 floors in each house. 20171125_162911.jpg|This is a big house with 2 floors. 20171125_162938.jpg|This is the big parking lots, A house in the bottom, and a Garden. 20171125_163020.jpg|This is an another traffic camera from this district called Looper Village. 20171125_163039.jpg|This is the another Parking Garage for this area called Ryleeville Village. 20171125_163055.jpg|This is an another village house which has 2 floors in that house. 20171125_163115.jpg|This is the 2 village houses which are big. 20171125_163134.jpg|This is an another traffic camera from the further corner of the village. 20171125_163157.jpg|This is the houses in the village called Peruville Village. 20171125_163225.jpg|This are the houses in the rest of this Village. 20171125_163250.jpg|This is what this looks like right now in the rest of the area in Mountain City. 20171125_163321.jpg|This is the big village of North Mountain City, which includes the North Mountain City Prisons. 20171125_163407.jpg|This is the trees from the Prison since there wasn`t any grass to put on top. 20171125_163435.jpg|This is the whole village of North Mountain City. 20171125_163458.jpg|This is the little part of the village that was left. 20171125_163525.jpg|This is the village which is also part of the North Mountain City. 20171125_163548.jpg|This is the Beacon for North Mountain City`s hope because of their weather. 20171125_163606.jpg|This is the village on the left side of the Big Mountain Village. 20171125_163630.jpg|This is the right side of the Big Mountain Village. 20171125_163650.jpg|This is what North Mountain City looks like right now. 20171125_163709.jpg|This is the update what this area looks like right now. 20171125_163740.jpg|This is what this looks like in Mountain City right now. 20171125_163803.jpg|This is what this looks like right now in The Snowy Village of the Central Area. 20171125_163828.jpg|This is what this looks like before alot of things were changed. 20171125_163903.jpg|This is an another Beacon for East Mountain City. 20171125_163940.jpg|This is the village called Peruville. 20171125_164008.jpg|This is the trees from out of the village areas. 20171125_164034.jpg|This is also the trees away from the village beside the river. 20171125_164054.jpg|This is alot of trees from away from the village and beside the village. 20171125_164113.jpg|This is the trees beside the Village. 20171125_164142.jpg|This is an another traffic camera for West Mountain City. 20171125_164204.jpg|This is an another traffic camera for Mountain City. 20171125_164236.jpg|This area has Trees plus an incomplete village which is mostly empty before it was builted. 20171125_164303.jpg|This is the North side of the Mountain. 20171125_164327.jpg|This is the West side of the mountain. 20171125_164401.jpg|This is the South side of the Mountain. 20171125_164449.jpg|This is the East side of the Mountain. 20171125_164423.jpg|This is the Southeast side of the Mountain. 20171125_164527.jpg|This is the road to the Mushroom house. 20171125_164650.jpg|This is the Jesseville Prisons. 20171125_164629.jpg|This is the area where waste can get eliminated from. 20171125_164548.jpg|This is the Mushroom House. 20171125_164720.jpg|This is the 2 traffic cameras from both areas. 20171125_164739.jpg|This is the traffic camera from the prison. 20171125_164756.jpg|This is the another Traffic camera from outside and inside of the waste elimination places. 20171125_164818.jpg|This is the another traffic camera from this village. 20171125_164850.jpg|This is an another traffic camera from East Jesseville. 20171125_165116.jpg|This is the small area which has a Mushroom Cow and a Chicken. 20171125_165132.jpg|This is an another Mushroom tree. 20171125_165153.jpg|This is a Field for Mushrooms to grow. 20171125_165219.jpg|This is the fence where Geoff used to be before I moved him. 20171125_165237.jpg|This used to be Oxblood`s place before we moved him to a different town. 20171125_165316.jpg|This is now Order`s apartment. 20171125_165342.jpg|This is what Jesseville looks like right now. 20171125_165421.jpg|This is a big village called East Jesseville. 20171126_000848.jpg|This is an another traffic camera from South Mountain City. 20171126_000908.jpg|This is an new Mushroom Tree. 20171126_000926.jpg|This is an another Mushroom Tree. 20171126_000949.jpg|This is the area that is part of Knox Village which is incompleted. 20171126_001113.jpg|This is the rest of the construction. 20171126_001134.jpg|This is the rest of this village`s construction also. 20171126_001159.jpg|This is an forest area that is part of Knox Village. 20171126_001228.jpg|This is the traffic camera for Central and South Mountain City. 20171126_001252.jpg|This is the village which this is the completed version of this village. 20171126_001349.jpg|This is the trail of these Mushrooms besides the Forest. 20171126_001433.jpg|This is the 4 Mushrooms in this forest. 20171126_122341.jpg|This is the area of Forest in South Mountain City. 20171126_123428.jpg|This is the a small village which is incompleted right now. 20171126_123527.jpg|This is the village called Jackville. 20171126_123608.jpg|This is the traffic camera which is the same is for Central and South Mountain City. 20171126_124144.jpg|This is Bo, but his collar is Yellow. 20171126_124153.jpg|This is Wink, but his collar is blue. 20171126_124203.jpg|This is Karlee, but her collar is Orange. 20171126_124227.jpg|This is Grim, but his collar is Red. 20171126_124243.jpg|This is the Map #2 in my house. 20171126_124445.jpg|This is Lluna, but i got the perfect face for her. 20171126_124600.jpg|This is the Map #1 in this room where we used to sit there. 20171126_124631.jpg|This is what this area looks like right now. I will add some information in some time. I had alot of plans from before Thanksgiving Break which I almost got worried, but Mountain City had over 100,000 People there which I had to move there so I can see what`s going on. Category:Blog posts